<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All Things by includewomeninthesequel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917321">Of All Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel'>includewomeninthesequel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America!Peggy, F/M, Set during Avengers (2012), Skinny!Steve, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Peggy thought she'd find in this new century, a new friend in the middle of an alien invasion wasn't one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for a tumblr prompt from captainpeggycarterismysexuality: Can you write a modern drabble on Peggy being Cap and meeting Skinny Steve?</p><p>Marked as completed, but I may play around in this universe again at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aliens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if all the other bloody things she had encountered in this damned new century weren’t enough. Her entire life had been ripped from her and now - just <em>weeks</em> after waking up, mind you - she had to keep the world from being destroyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By aliens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was fighting <em>aliens</em> that were coming out of a hole in the <em>sky</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of those bastards had just blasted her out of a building, causing her to land hard on the top of a car, her shield only protecting her upper body from the impact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stifling a groan, Peggy snapped her head up to look at the owner of the voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In front of her was a short, skinny blond man with piercing blue eyes. He looked rather worse for wear: covered in dirt, hair askew, breathing a bit heavily as though he had been exerting himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was asking <em>her</em> if she was alright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never better,” she answered, grunting slightly as she forced herself up and off of the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing directly in front of the man now, she towered over him by a good six or seven inches. Even before Project Rebirth she would have still been taller than him, even if only by an inch. Despite his stature, he had a confident energy, but the kindness and warmth in his eyes was what intrigued Peggy the most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She arched her eyebrow up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why is it that you’re not running from the aliens coming out of the sky?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been helping people evacuate to the police barriers,” he explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s quite dangerous,” she noted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as dangerous as getting blasted out of a building and landing on a car,” he told her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy couldn’t help it, she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offered her his hand to shake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve Rogers, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She accepted, noticing that his shake had a surprisingly firm grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peggy Carter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a knowing smile, and Peggy figured he already knew who she was. For days the media had reported nonstop about her <em>miraculous survival</em>, though Peggy herself thought they romanticized the entire ordeal far too much. They always talked about what they had gained, never what she had lost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peggy,” he said, as though trying her name out on his tongue. “Is there anything I can-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blast from a short distance away caused her to react immediately, crowding Steve against the half-destroyed car, shielding his body with hers. After she was certain that the threat wasn’t coming their way, she looked down at him. His eyes were wide and dazed. They were close enough that Peggy could count his eyelashes, if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She abruptly cleared her throat and took a step back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to get back,” she told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said, now sounding breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get somewhere safe,” she told him in her best Captain America voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t give me orders,” he retorted with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like hell I can’t. I’m a Captain,” she responded cheekily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy didn’t give him a chance to retort before she was running back into the thick of it, taking out three Chitauri in the process. She dared a glance back at Steve, who was now carrying a small crying child who had seemingly been separated from its guardian. As he rushed away toward the barriers, he looked back at her, and - once his eyes caught hers - smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe there was a silver lining to be found in everything - even the aliens.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>